Dandelion
by Sakura Minami
Summary: "Vamos a morir" murmuró Naruto, el miedo haciéndose presente en su voz por primera vez en la noche. "Lo sé" fue mi respuesta. UA.
1. Blowing Up

**Blowing Up.**

Esa noche, soñé con mar. Amplios espacios, agua pura, clara, transparente. Olas tranquilas que lamían mis tobillos. Arena suave, casi como un cojín. El ruido del viento, de las hojas de los árboles moviéndose al compás de este. ¿Habían árboles, siquiera? No estaban en mi rango de visión. Los pájaros volaban, libres, felices. Todos juntos, sin dejar a ninguno atrás. Y de pronto, me sentí tan sola. Que la compañía del agua, la arena, el viento y los árboles ya no era suficiente. Que necesitaba algo más. Pero ya se habían dado cuenta. Finas cadenas de arena se habían materializado en mis tobillos, y un leve tironeo de estas me obligó a caer sentada. Traté de escapar, echando el cuerpo hacia atrás, abriendo las manos, en busca de algo, cualquier cosa, a la que aferrarme, pero lo único que conseguí sentir fue arena. Solo arena.

El agua comenzó a tragarme. Abría la boca, echaba la lengua hacia atrás, y luego la sacaba más fuerte, para arrastrarme nuevamente hacia adentro. Quemaba sobre mi piel. La desesperación crecía. Quería gritar, pedir ayuda, hacer que alguien viniera en mi rescate. Pero mi garganta se encontraba tan seca como el papel, y por más intentos que hiciera, ningún sonido salía de ella. Además, ¿quién podría venir a mi encuentro? Me di media vuelta, esta vez era mi estómago el que estaba en contacto con la arena. Logré arrastrarme por algunos momentos, y el solo hecho de pensar que era posible escapar de una muerte segura me dio aún mas fuerzas. Pero la naturaleza, nuevamente, era más inteligente. Y cuando vi la última ola, supe que era la última. Pero… Hubo algo, justo antes de ser tragada completamente. Alguien, mas bien. Gritaba algunas palabras que nunca logré entender. Hay algo que sí pude notar. Sus ojos tan azules como el agua que ahora era la causa de mi muerte.

Desperté entre gritos ahogados y sudor. La tela de mi pijama se pegaba a mi cuerpo, la cual era una de las sensaciones que mas odiaba en el mundo. Sin embargo, estaba más preocupada por mi sueño. Generalmente eran borrones, colores que se juntaban y separaban a su antojo, incluso pesadillas. Pero nada como eso, nada tan real. Podía sentir el agua a mi lado, mi garganta cerrándose, mis ganas de vivir. Decidí dejarlo atrás y empezar el día, después de todo, era solo un sueño estúpido. El reloj a mi lado indicaba que eran las nueve de la mañana. Alcé las cejas. ¿Mamá no me había despertado? Era día de escuela. Me pregunté que motivo habría tenido para dejarme durmiendo tan _plácidamente_. Era extraño que pasara, ya que si una cosa la marcaba, era su amor por seguir las reglas y asumir responsabilidades. ¿Era posible que se le hubiera olvidado por completo? ¿Qué ella misma se hubiese quedado dormida? Extraño, pero no imposible.

Levanté las sábanas de sobre mi cuerpo y me senté en la orilla de la cama, con mis pies tocando el suelo. Sentía que en cualquier momento los ojos se me cerrarían de nuevo, y no importa cuanto tratara, no podría abrirlos, tal como no pude salvarme en mi sueño. Resolví que mi primera parada sería en el baño. Caminé por la fría superficie, abriendo la puerta de mi habitación para abrir la que se encontraba justo al frente. La cerré detrás de mi, con cuidado, si es que la teoría de que mi madre se encontraba durmiendo resultara ser cierta. Me estudié en el espejo. Pelo rosa desordenado y pegado a la cara en algunos lugares debido al sudor. Ojos color jade, grandes, ahora sin mucha vida, pero la mañana tenía mucha culpa en eso. Piel pálida, pero casi sin imperfecciones. Me esforzaba mucho por mantenerla así. Abrí el grifo y junté mis manos, llenando el espacio entre ellas con agua. Dudé unos momentos antes de bajar mi rostro y mojarlo. Tuve un pequeño escalofrío al sentir lo helada que estaba, pero se pasó tan rápido como llegó.

Repetí esa acción tres veces más, hasta que me sentí lo suficientemente despierta. Tomé una toalla que se encontraba a mi lado derecho, y me la pasé por el rostro, borrando las gotas que amenazaban con caer desde mi frente hasta mi mandíbula. Después de eso, salí del baño, y me dirigí a la pieza de mi madre, que se encontraba al final del pasillo. La puerta estaba completamente abierta, y una brisa se colaba desde la pieza hasta el pasillo. La ventana debía estar abierta. Me paré bajo el umbral de la puerta, y ahí la encontré. Sentada en una silla, leyendo una revista, mientras el viento ondeaba su pelo. No eramos muy diferentes a decir verdad. Su pelo rosa, ahora gastado, llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda. Si algún extraño la viera desde atrás, pensaría que tiene, a lo mas, veinticinco años. Pero unas canas rebeldes se preocupan de delatar la verdadera edad de mamá. Sus ojos son como los de un gato, siempre moviéndose, siempre enfocados. Su color es rosa, igual que su pelo. Es un poco más morena que yo, pero, vamos, la mitad de la población es más morena que yo.

Su vista se levantó de la revista, y una sonrisa se empezó a formar sobre sus labios. Se levantó de la silla, caminó los pocos pasos que nos separaban y tomó mi rostro para besarme la mejilla. Al echarse hacia atrás, le respondí la misma sonrisa dulce que ella me había dirigido al principio. Quería mucho a mi madre, ya que se había esforzado hasta los límites por darme una infancia feliz. Y vaya que lo había conseguido. De mi infancia eran los recuerdos más felices que podía recordar.

- ¿Por qué no me despertaste? – Pregunté, mientras mi madre pasaba las manos por mi pelo, tratando de arreglarlo a su gusto, como siempre hacía.

- Oh, traté. Estabas hablando en tus sueños, te movías como si alguien te estuviera golpeando. Toqué tu frente y me dio la impresión de que tenías un poco de fiebre, así que dejé mis intentos.

- ¿Sora? – Mi hermanita pequeña y la persona que más amaba en este mundo. Sora era todo lo que yo no podía ser, lo que ya había perdido el tiempo de tratar de lograr. Estaba decidida a protegerla, de todo, del mundo, de las personas, hasta de si misma si era necesario.

- Fue a la escuela. Ya sabes como se pone cuando no va. – Ambas reímos en unísono cuando recordamos la vez que hicimos que se quedara en casa, ya que se encontraba siendo víctima de un resfriado. Pasó todo el día sentada en su cama con los brazos cruzados, y se negó a hablar con nosotras hasta el día siguiente, cuando le dimos permiso de asistir nuevamente.

Di media vuelta y bajé las escaleras entre saltos. Ya era bastante tarde como para pensar en ir a la escuela, pero quería disfrutar el día de igual manera. Hace mucho tiempo que no podía dar una vuelta por Konoha a plena luz del día. Es mas, hace mucho tiempo que no podía dar una vuelta, simplemente. Ahora me encontraba muy ocupada. Solté una pequeña risa, que solo yo pude oír. Tenía dieciséis años, y ya me encontraba cansada. No quería imaginar como iba a ser cuando tuviera veinte años, un trabajo, y una vida mas llena de responsabilidades. Al llegar a la cocina, saqué los utensilios necesarios para hacer cereales con leche, mi desayuno favorito. El mismo que ahora estaba pasando directamente de mis labios a mi garganta, sin siquiera darme el tiempo para saborearlo. Lo que más quería era salir, tener tiempo para mi misma.

Subí las escaleras como un gato asustado y me metí al baño, desnudándome y metiéndome a una ducha que duro, como máximo, tres minutos. Inflé las mejillas al darme cuenta de que había olvidado la toalla, pero solo estaba mi madre en casa, así que corrí la distancia que me separaba de mi pieza. Estaba segura de que nadie me había visto. Corrí la cortina un poco, y me saludó un sol radiante. Wow, era raro que hubiera días así en esta época del año. El invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y se supone que las temperaturas deberían haber estado bajando, pero era el efecto contrario. '_Efecto Invernadero, también llamado' _pensé, pero luego me di vuelta hacia el armario, perdiéndome en no saber que llevar para la ocasión. Finalmente me decidí por un vestido blanco, apretado en el sector del pecho pero suelto hasta el final, que era aproximadamente la mitad de mi muslo. Tomé unas sandalias, y arreglé mi cabello en una cola alta.

Volví al baño, que aun seguía lleno de vapor, y tomé el cepillo de dientes. Mientras me los lavaba, caminé hacia la pieza de mi madre, que seguía haciendo lo mismo que la vi haciendo en la mañana. Con gestos logré explicarle lo que quería hacer, y asintió, dándome permiso. Ya sabía todo lo demás. Que no hablara con extraños, que no llegara tarde a casa, que no fuera por caminos desconocidos. Como si pudiera haber caminos desconocidos para mí. Llevaba viviendo aquí toda mi vida, estaba segura que conocía el lugar como la palma de mi mano. Luego de enjuagarme y darme el visto bueno a mi misma frente al espejo, salí de mi casa. Me recibió una brisa caliente, asfixiante. Pude ver que no era la única que se encontraba extrañada por esto. Gente que caminaba por la calle miraba hacia el cielo, extrañada, preguntándose que clase de cosa estaba pasando allá arriba para que los mortales nos estuviéramos friendo aquí en el suelo.

Yo misma miré hacia arriba. El cielo tenía un color extraño. Era… rosa. Si, rosa. Como ese rosa que se ve al atardecer, unos pocos momentos antes de que el sol baje por completo y la noche haga acto de presencia. Decidí no darle más pensamiento. Me dirigí, primero que todo, a la plaza principal. Allí me encontré con gente conocida, que me preguntaba como estaba, como era mi vida, y porque no pasaba tanto tiempo como antes fuera de casa. Y me llenó de tristeza saber que ni siquiera yo tenía una respuesta concreta para eso. ¿Cómo decirles que había perdido el apetito de aventura? ¿Qué prefería quedarme en casa que salir a ver la ciudad? ¿Qué ya nada me emocionaba? No, no era su problema por resolver. Así que sólo mentía y les decía que la tarea me tenía bastante agobiada como para poder pensar en hacer algo más que completarla. Reían, y de ahí bromeaban un poco más. Tema cerrado.

Aproveché de ponerme al tanto con su vida, también. Pero el tiempo pasaba rápido, y cuando me di cuenta, la tarde estaba casi en su final. Me despedí de Akia, la chica con la que estaba hablando. Éramos compañeras en algunas clases, hasta que tuvo que salir de la escuela para ayudar a su madre con el pequeño negocio que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la plaza central. Así que, aunque no fuéramos tan cercanas como antes, seguía visitándola de vez en cuando. Miré el reloj. Las seis y media. Sora probablemente ya había salido de la escuela, no tenía ningún sentido ir hacia allá. En realidad, no tenía ningún sentido ir a ninguna parte. El día de diversiones se había acabado. Suspiré. Compré un chocolate a un señor con una sonrisa extraña, y me dirigí a casa por el camino mas largo, quería disfrutar, sentir libertad, antes de volver a la rutina que me consumía.

Por un instinto, miré hacia el cielo. Fruncí el ceño. Esto sí era bastante extraño. El cielo era exactamente del mismo color que era cuando había salido de casa, y de eso ya casi siete horas. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿El gobierno, siempre jugando con sus botoncitos, había apretado el incorrecto y causado un problema de mayores proporciones? O quizás… O quizás solo era el cielo, y yo estaba alucinando. No era mi culpa, siempre inventaba situaciones poco creíbles para problemas tradicionales. Nuevamente, decidí ignorarlo. El chocolate se terminó rápidamente, demasiado rápido para mi gusto, dejándome con gusto a poco, y ganas de un vaso de agua. Y fue exactamente en ese momento cuando escuché el primero.

El primer grito.

Duró, como mucho, dos segundos, pero fue suficiente para ponerme en alarma. No era un grito de sorpresa. Mucho menos de felicidad. Era un grito de horror. Pero, ¿horror de qué? Traté de localizarlo. A pesar de que había sido lo bastante fuerte para que la mitad de Konoha lo oyera, sabía que no estaba muy lejos. Quizás solo a tres cuadras de distancia. Mis piernas reaccionaron mas rápido de lo que yo lo hice, y me llevaron al lugar donde yo creía estaba el origen. Pero allí no había nada, solo yo, mi respiración disparada y mi curiosidad. Justo cuando estaba segura de que quizás el grito tenía otra intención, oí el segundo. Y el tercero. Y el cuarto. Y el quinto. Todos provenían de distintos lugares, pero, ¿por qué? No tenía respuesta alguna. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Un pequeño temblor acompañado de un ruido fuerte me hizo caer al suelo. Tres mas como ese me hicieron estirarme y poner los brazos sobre mi cabeza, para que nada llegara sobre mí.

¿Estaba conectado con los gritos? Cuando estuve segura de que ya no vendrían mas, me puse de pie. El silencio era sepulcral. Los gritos habían cesado. Me puse de puntillas, y, moviéndome, encontré un lugar entre dos casas desde donde podía observar el resto de Konoha. Humo se levantaba desde partes específicas. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? La rabia se empezó a apoderar de mí, sin saber a quien estaba dirigida. Quizás a mi, a la gente que había gritado, al humo inexplicable, a los temblores que hicieron que me acostara en el suelo. La posibilidad de que fuera un terremoto estaba descartada, ya que habría habido más movimiento. Tampoco podía ser algo natural, ya que habían sido al menos cuatro, todos separados por un rango de máximo un segundo entre ellos. Los temblores raramente se hacían presentes aquí, mucho menos en manada. ¿Entonces, qué? Aún no lo sabía, pero estaba determinada a investigarlo.

Y cuando di el primer paso, la bomba en frente de mi estalló. 

* * *

><p>Bueno, si leíste hasta aqui, muchísimas gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del primer capítulo de Dandelion, habrán muchos mas, claramente, ya que no planeo que termine pronto. Soy Sakura y esta es la primera historia que publico aqui, si quieres saber mas de mi, eres bienvenido en mi perfil. Por favor, si te gusta, no dudes en dejar un review. Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, bye bye ~<p> 


	2. Broken

**Broken.**

La confusión le ganó a todas las demás emociones que luchaban por ganar mi espíritu. La fuerza de la bomba había echo que cayera hacia atrás, golpeándome fuertemente en la cabeza. Fui presa de la desorientación unos segundos. Escuchaba gritos, como los anteriores. A mi alrededor, asustados. Mi cabeza dolía como el infierno, y mi pierna ardía. El reinado de la confusión duró poco, cuando el miedo comenzó. ¿Podría estar en llamas y ni siquiera sentirlo? No era desconocido que las bombas traían llamas consigo. Abrí los ojos, no tenía conocimiento de que estaban cerrados. El humo aplastaba contra la ciudad. Miré hacia abajo. Mi vestido, ahora manchado y roto en algunas partes, cubría mi cuerpo, donde las heridas no eran invisibles. Pero, al menos, no estaba en llamas. Me apoyé en mis codos, y con esfuerzo, logré sentarme bien. Un mareo me golpeó de nuevo. La mano que puse detrás de mi cabeza salió llena de sangre. Intenté controlarme, pero fui víctima de otra oleada de miedo.

La pierna me ardía. No me atreví a mirarla, no quería saber la gravedad de la herida. Tanteé el camino hacia el lugar exacto donde estaba sintiendo dolor, y un liquido pegajoso me saludó por segunda vez en el día. Sangre. Hice una mueca. Tomé el vestido entre mis manos y corté una pequeña parte que ya estaba por salirse, solo agarrándose de unos pocos hilos. Intentando mirar lo menos posible, amarré el pedazo de tela contra la parte de mi pierna que estaba herida, formando un torniquete. Al menos la sangre no saldría tan rápido. Me permití unos momentos de descanso. Estaba sudando, nerviosa. Mi cerebro aun no registraba ni la mitad de lo que había pasado. Saqué el pelo que se enredaba frente a mis ojos, y miré hacia los lados, como una niña asustada esperando que su madre viniera a recogerla. Había gente a mí alrededor. Algunos yacían en el suelo, sus cuerpos tan chamuscados como el mío. Me di consuelo en el pensamiento de que no estaban muertos, simplemente tomando una siesta. Pero era una mentira muy grande como para tragármela.

Por supuesto, también estaban los vivos. Los oídos me zumbaban. ¿Sería sólo el ruido que había causado la bomba? ¿O podía haber algo más detrás de esto? Me estaba volviendo una paranoica, lo sabía, pero había tantas cosas que podían salir mal luego de ser víctima de una explosión así. Hubo un grito que destacó por su cercanía. Ladeé la cabeza hacia la derecha. Un niño, de no más de 12 años, gritaba. Las lágrimas brillaban en su cara mientras limpiaban la suciedad que había dejado el polvo levantado. Bajé la mirada por su cuerpo. Había sangre en todos lados, pero lo que parecía ser la fuente era su brazo. Una herida grande se encontraba a simple vista. Intenté controlarme. Siempre había querido ser doctora, pero primero tenía que sobrevivir a mi propio miedo. Gateé hasta el, ignorando mi propio dolor en la pierna. La cabeza había dejado de darme vueltas, y ahora solo ardía cuando pensaba en ella.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – La pregunta salió seca. Tragué saliva varias veces para limpiar la garganta, y luego de exclamar la pregunta al menos tres veces, la atención del niño se posó en mi. La desesperación en su rostro hizo que mi corazón se apretara.

- Kai. – Dejó salir entre sollozos. Su labio inferior temblaba, y ahí fue cuando entendí que debía ayudarlo. No había ninguna otra opción, no iba a dejar que este niño se muriera, menos cuando había algo que podía hacer por el.

- Bien, Kai, voy a tratar de salvar tu vida. – La esperanza que se manifestó en su rostro fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que le esbozara una sonrisa de tranquilidad. A pesar de los fuertes dolores de los que seguramente era víctima, me devolvió la sonrisa.

Corté otro trozo de mi vestido, que en este punto de la situación ya me importaba poco. Hice el mismo tipo de torniquete que adornaba mi pierna, ahora en el brazo de Kai. Dejé de apretar cuando su cara se deformó en una mueca que intentaba ocultar el dolor que debía de estar sintiendo. Cuando me aseguré de que estaba lo suficientemente apretada, y que sangre no iba a salir de allí, me permití a mi misma ponerme de pie. El humo enseguida hizo su efecto. Dejé salir unos tosidos que sonaron horribles, y probé el tratar de caminar con mi pierna herida. Dolía, mucho, pero tenía la fe en que podía aguantarlo, al menos hasta encontrar un lugar lejos de todo esto. Ayudé a Kai a levantarse, y luego a subirse a mi espalda. Le expliqué que tenia que agarrarse bien, ya que mi mayor preocupación iba a ser poder caminar entre el humo. Asintió con decisión, lo que ayudó a que la sonrisa volviera a bailar sobre mis labios.

El primer paso fue tambaleante. Apreté las piernas de Kai, tenía que tenerlo bien agarrado, no quería que por algún descuido se cayera. Mi primer instinto fue, obviamente, volver por la calle en donde la bomba no había explotado. Sin embargo, una de las paredes de la casa colindante había cedido, y el piso se encontraba lleno de piedras grandes y pedazos de cemento. Podría pasarlo, si, pero me demoraría una eternidad. Quizás hasta el humo nos matara antes. Reprimí un suspiro para que el niño, que se había convertido en mi responsabilidad de un momento a otro, no se preocupara. La única opción que existía era caminar directamente entre el humo. Así que no hubo otra opción. Me di media vuelta, y no dudé. El humo no se hizo esperar. La picazón en mis ojos y la sensación de que mi nariz y garganta se cerraban era desesperante.

- ¡No respires! – Le grité a Kai. Supe que me escuchó cuando sentí su cara hundirse en el hueco de mi cuello. Tosí un par de veces más y comencé a trotar. El oxígeno presente en mis pulmones era cada vez menor.

No resistiría mucho más. Estaba tomando grandes bocanadas de humo. Mis ojos lloraban, las lágrimas involuntarias marcando un camino por mis mejillas. Sentí que me iba al lado derecho, y tuve que caminar un par de pasos para apoyarme en una pared cercana. La espalda me estaba comenzando a doler por el peso de Kai. Tosí nuevamente, ahora sintiendo el sabor del vómito subir por la garganta, pero no ser expulsado. Mi mueca de asco no fue escondida. Sentía que me iba a desmayar, y quizás quería desmayarme. Prefería morirme ahí, habiendo tratado de hacer una última buena acción en mi vida, tratando de enmendarme. Quizás encontrarían mi cuerpo. Entero, normal, no quemado ni en pedazos. Quizás me dieran un funeral con rosas y flores de cerezo volarían en el cielo.

Pero entonces, un apretón en mis hombros me devolvió a la realidad. Estaba siendo tan egoísta, decidiendo sobre la vida de alguien cuando ni siquiera tenía el control sobre la propia. Le había dicho que le salvaría la vida, ¿no? Podría haberle dicho cualquier cosa, haberlo abrazado hasta que muriera desangrado, o incluso haber ignorado su silencioso grito de ayuda, pero mi corazón era grande por los niños pequeños, indefensos, que aún no sabían que esperar de este mundo. Tragué saliva y pestañeé varias veces seguidas. Esta vez, corrí. Y traté de pensar que estaba corriendo sobre una montaña verde antes que en una calle infinita sin una salida aparente, mientras el humo tenía una mano contra mi garganta y la apretaba cada vez más. Una piedra se cruzó en mi camino en el momento equivocado, y salí disparada hacia adelante. Me preocupé de caer de cara al suelo para que Kai no sufriera daño alguno. Sentí como la herida de mi pierna se resentía.

El niño saltó de encima de mi espalda, al parecer el impacto no le había hecho daño. Sin embargo, no me miraba a mí, miraba más allá. Hacia una señora de unos impresionantes ojos azules que lloraba a mares. Pero, ¿por qué no corría? ¿Por qué no escapaba del humo? Y entonces me di cuenta. El humo estaba atrás. La explosión y los heridos y los muertos y la sangre también. Había logrado llegar hasta una zona lo suficientemente limpia de oxígeno. Tomé una bocanada gigante de este último y la tos no tardó en aparecer. Sin embargo, esta vez significaba que mi cuerpo se estaba limpiando lentamente. Me incorporé, apoyándome en mis manos, y miré hacia adelante. Kai abrazaba a la que (supongo) era su madre, mientras ella lloraba, pero ahora, las lágrimas eran de felicidad, ya que la sonrisa en su rostro era innegable.

Comencé a caminar hacia allá. Había más gente, claro. La mayoría miraba el humo aun vivo de la explosión y sacaba sus propias conclusiones sobre lo que lo había causado. Algunos pocos me observaban, consternados. Suponía que mi look en ese momento no era el más atractivo que había utilizado en toda mi vida. Sentí que alguien tiraba de lo que quedaba de mi vestido. Me volteé. Kai y su mamá me miraban atentamente, la última estrechando fuertemente en sus brazos a su hijo. No me quería imaginar el horror que había pasado esa mujer durante la última hora, imaginando si su pequeño estaba bien, o quizás había muerto o estaba gravemente herido, como todos los demás. Me fijé en que había notado la herida en el brazo, ya que su mano se encontraba cerca de este, haciendo un ademán que mostraba la intención de acariciarla, pero no podía hacerlo, ya que sabía que podía dolerle al niño.

- Señorita… ¿Cómo se llama? – Su voz ya no sonaba tomada prisionera por las lágrimas. Quizás un poco apurada si, como si aún no procesara que acababa de salvarse de la explosión de una bomba, pero era lo más que se podía pedir a un niño de esa edad.

- Sakura. – Fue mi simple respuesta. El dolor en mi pierna se hacía presente y llenaba el hueco de emociones en mi corazón con esmero. Ahora que no tenía que preocuparme de otras cosas, me empezaba a dar cuenta de las pequeñas corrientes que salían desde la herida y me hacían temblar levemente.

- Sakura… - Comenzó la madre, y me di cuenta de que su mirada se había suavizado. – Muchas gracias. – Y no hubo nada más que decir. Encogí mis hombros, como si no hubiera sido nada, porque de igual manera, aunque no hubiera recibido un agradecimiento al final del día, habría hecho todo lo que estaba en mis manos para poder salvar a alguien que no podía defenderse a si mismo.

Mientras volvía a caminar, esta vez con dirección a mi casa, la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas. No sabía lo que pensaba, o lo que hacía. Era todo una gran nube blanca de confusiones y preguntas. Mi cerebro me engañaba y hacía que el suelo se moviera bajo mis ojos, cuando en realidad todo estaba tranquilo. Por lo menos, había tenido la amabilidad de hacerme olvidar el dolor del que estaba siendo víctima. Pero el mareo cada vez era más. Quizás había perdido mucha sangre… Miré hacia abajo, el torniquete no era más que un paño mojado de sangre. Wow, muy bien para una chica que soñaba con ser doctora. Pero mi casa no estaba muy lejos, y no quería ir a ninguna otra parte. Prefería mil veces los cuidados de mi madre antes que una enfermera desconocida pinchándome el brazo y metiéndome sustancias al cuerpo que no sabía bien lo que era. Así que caminé con más fuerza, pestañeando seguido para que mis ojos no se nublaran. Si caía de nuevo, estaba claro que no me levantaría.

El suelo esta vez se estaba moviendo muy rápido, así que la dirección de mi mirada cambió. Había caminado bastante para dejar atrás a toda la gente curiosa, y esta vez estaba… ¿sola? No, no estaba sola. Había un par de ojos azules que me miraban atentos. Se parecían mucho a los de mi sueño. Demasiado, para mi gusto. Pero estaba muy mareada y mi cabeza dolía y mi pierna se sentía como un trapo que demoraba mi camino. No tenía ganas ni fuerzas de empezar a comparar sueños con personas normales. Caí sentada al suelo, y solté un gemido de dolor que mis labios fueron muy lentos para callar. Me sentía tan mal. Tan, tan mal. Quería dormir, y seguir durmiendo, para finalmente despertar en mi cama, sin heridas, sin suciedad, sin lágrimas, sin este dolor de cabeza. Volví a poner la mano detrás de ella, y volvió a salir llena de sangre. Se me había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Sonreí de medio lado al darme cuenta de que, en realidad, poco importaba ahora. Mis ojos se fueron haciendo pesados, y no logré mantenerlos abiertos mucho tiempo más. Lo último que pude pensar antes de caer a merced del sueño fue que el chico rubio de ojos azules que se acercaba a mi, se hacía muy parecido.

Gritos. Gritos y gritos y más gritos. Y sangre. No la veía, pero la sentía. Hacer su camino por el lado de mi cara. Caliente, quemándome la mejilla. Mis labios estaban secos. Gritos de nuevo. ¿Dónde mirar? ¿Dónde ir? Calor. Mucho calor. Quise gritar pero no salía nada, su garganta estaba seca. Quiero salir de aquí, quiero ir a casa. ¿Mamá? ¿Sora? Y el velo que se encontraba sobre mis ojos me reveló donde estaba. La bomba. La bomba de nuevo. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir. ¡Yo ya salí de aquí! Quería moverme. Quería correr y salvarme. Pero mi cuerpo estaba pegado al suelo. Y tuve que ver como la gente se convertía en antorchas humanas. Sus gritos me perforaban los oídos. No quería más, por favor, mamá, sácame de aquí. Quise gritar yo misma. El fuego se acercaba, lo sentía. Mi piel empezaba a ponerse más roja de lo que debía. Volví a intentar gritar. El fuego me alcanzó. Subía por mis piernas. El dolor era increíble. Estaba a punto de devorarme entera.

Desperté víctima de mis propios gritos. Segunda noche seguida en que tenía una pesadilla. Pero esta vez, había sido _tan _real, tan verídica. El sudor de nuevo hacía que se me pegaran las prendas de ropa a la piel. ¿Dónde estaba? Miré a mí alrededor. Mi habitación. Las cortinas abiertas y ondeando. El ligero soplo me hizo bien. Subí las sábanas y observé mi pierna. Estaba vendada, y no había rastro de sangre. Mi cuerpo estaba limpio. ¿Podría habérmelo imaginado todo? No, la bomba si había pasado. La herida en mi pierna me lo repetía. Y… ¡Mi cabeza! Puse la mano con cuidado. No se sentía nada. Miré la almohada, pero tampoco había rastro de sangre ahí. ¿Se podía haber curado así como si nada? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Una herida que sangraba así no podía haberse curado en simplemente un par de horas.

- Ah, despertaste. – Dijo mi madre, mientras entraba a la habitación con sábanas limpias entre sus manos. Tenía un centenar de preguntas que quería decirle, de las que quería la respuesta, y supongo que lo adivinó, porque se sentó a mi lado y tomó mi mano. – Llevas durmiendo tres días. Ese si que fue un golpe fuerte en la cabeza.

Casi me ahogué con mi propia saliva. ¿Tres días? Y sólo se sentía como un par de horas. Pero tenía sentido. Mis heridas no estaban completamente cerradas, al menos no la de la pierna, pero si se iban a curar en poco tiempo. Mi piel estaba limpia, supuse que mamá había inventado algo con lo que limpiarme. ¿Y cómo había llegado a casa? Si mi último recuerdo estaba bien, me había desmayado en plena calle. Pero… había un chico. ¿Era posible que él me hubiera traído a casa? ¿Cómo sabía donde vivía? Mamá no se veía muy preocupada, así que tampoco creía que me hubiera encontrado al medio de la calle, casi desangrándome. Tantas preguntas, tan poco tiempo. Decidí no preguntarle a mamá como había llegado ahí, quizás habían otras preguntas que necesitaban una respuesta mas urgentemente. Ya volvería con el tema luego.

- Hubo una explosión. Una bomba. – Mi voz sonaba diferente, ronca. Traté de tragar saliva para aliviar la sensación de que mi garganta estaba seca. Quizás al dormir tres días había consecuencias en tu voz. Volví a tragar saliva y seguí hablando. – No sé que pasó. No fue la única. Otras más explotaron antes de la mía.

Para mi sorpresa, el semblante de mi madre no sufrió ningún cambio. Es como si hubiera estado esperando a que yo dijera esas exactas palabras para mirarme con tranquilidad. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa, aunque también, por otro lado, me estaba enojando. Odiaba ser la última en enterarme de las cosas, si es que había algo de lo que enterarse ahora. Seguí su mirada insistentemente. Mamá la dejo reposar en un punto más allá de la ventana, quizás el cielo, que estaba claro y libre de nubes. Como si se estuviera preparando para decirme algo que quizás no quisiera oír. Encontré su mano y la moví con fuerza, dándole una señal para que hablara.

- Sakura… - Y con el tono en que dijo mi nombre, supe que no era nada bueno. – Estamos en guerra.

* * *

><p>Y aqui está la segunda entrega de Dandelion para ustedes, espero que les guste. Ya van a ver lentamente en lo que se va a convertir esta historia, pero les advierto, no es una típica guerra. Ahora, las respuestas a los reviews:<p>

**Ezmeraldha: **Espero que las dudas se te vayan aclarando de a poco, ¡muchas gracias por dejar un review!  
><strong>Lukenoa31: <strong>Aqui está la continuación, espero que te guste, y muchísimas gracias por haberte dado el tiempo de dejar un review.  
><strong>Azkaban: <strong>¡Me gusta que te guste! Muchas gracias por tu ánimo, y por dejar un review :)

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y si es asi, les agradecería aun mas dejar un review. Por cierto, feliz dia de la amistad & el amor a todos los que estan leyendo esto. Nos vemos pronto, bye bye ~


	3. Lost

**Lost.**

Lenta pero seguramente, la ciudad comenzó a levantarse. El total fue de cinco bombas, y los últimos informes dijeron que el número de muertos era ochenta. Ochenta… Quizás solo fueran ochenta personas para el resto del mundo, pero en un lugar como este, donde todos se conocían, ochenta personas podían significar de todo. Podía haber sido tu hermano, tu amigo, tu madre, tu profesor de la infancia. Fueras donde fueras, veías las heridas abiertas. La gente ya no sonreía tanto, los susurros eran más normales en este tiempo. La noticia de que estábamos oficialmente en un periodo de guerra había volado como si fuera dinamita y un poco de fuego la hubiera encendido. No causo gran sorpresa en la gente, ya que se sabía que esto estaba viniendo desde hace mucho, pero el miedo fue igual a lo que se esperaba, o incluso mayor. La gente estaba comprando cosas para abastecerse, las calles cada vez mas vacías, los niños cada vez más tristes.

A pesar de todo esto, no hubo ningún ataque. Cuando era pequeña, y en clases de Historia me hacían leer sobre las guerras que estremecieron al mundo hace tantos años atrás, me había imaginado que todo había cambiado de un día a otro. Que la tranquilidad había sido remplazada por el fuego. Que las risas de un día eran los gritos de otro. Que no había momento de tranquilidad, donde la desesperación no estuviera presenta. Que la lucha por la sobrevivencia era simplemente eterna. Pero, quizás no era así. Y, a decir verdad, lo prefería. Quizás los gobiernos habían llegado a un acuerdo pacífico, como siempre tuvo que ser. No tenían por qué poner en peligro a simples ciudadanos inocentes. Las vidas perdidas no se les iban a devolver. La sangre derramada ya era suficiente, más de lo que debería haber sido nunca.

Mis heridas también comenzaron a sanar. Mi pierna poco a poco dejó de sangrar, y la herida se cerró, aunque aún sentía algunas pequeñas molestias al moverme muy rápido, o cuando alguien pasaba a llevar esa zona sin quererlo. Mi cabeza se demoró aun más. A pesar de que la herida no era profunda, era víctima de mareos y vómitos casi todos los días. A veces sentía que estaba metida en una lavadora, todo el mundo se movía a mí alrededor mientras yo lo miraba como si fuera de otro universo. Mamá insistió que fuera a ver un médico que pudiera decirme exactamente lo que me pasaba y como arreglarle, pero me negué. Dándome la razón, después de algunos días, los mareos y los vómitos dieron un paso atrás y me dejaron tranquila. Mi corazón, sin embargo, fue lo que mas lento sanó.

Las pesadillas de lo que había pasado me atacaban casi todas las noches. No podía dormir tranquila, despertaba una, dos, tres veces. Muchas veces lloraba y mordía la almohada con fuerza para que mis sollozos no despertaran a Mamá o a Sora. No quería que se preocuparan por mí, después del esfuerzo que tuve que usar para que se convencieran de que estaba bien. Ni siquiera yo misma sabía como estaba. Mi cabeza era un pantano muy oscuro como para atravesarlo. Y, sinceramente, me encontraba muy cansada como para hacerlo. Cada vez me retraía más en mi misma. Intentaba que no se notara, intentaba sonreír, escuchar, responder, entusiasmarme por cosas que se veían tan monótonas y bañadas en rutina. Pero la desorientación en los ojos de la gente era innegable. No podían hacer nada, de igual manera.

Comencé a interesarme más en la escuela. No tenía nada que perder. Las tareas se hicieron mas rápido, los profesores vieron que prestaba atención a las clases. Bueno, ellos eran los únicos felices con el cambio de personalidad del que había sido víctima. Le mostré todas las pruebas a mi madre, para que creyera que mi poco interés en las conversaciones familiares significaba mas interés en mis deberes. La vi contenta, y mi sentí contenta conmigo misma, también. Sora sabía mejor. Me sentía culpable de no pasar tanto tiempo con ella como lo hacía antes, pero no quería que mi hermanita viera el peso que tenía en el corazón. Así que me ahogué en deberes, tratando de no pensar. Me ahogué en deberes, en responsabilidades, en distracciones. Y la única vez que me permitía asustarme o llorar era en las frías y solitarias noches.

Un día, en el que la misión era ordenar el pequeño ático de la casa, encontré un arco. Seguramente era de mi padre. Su nombre había sido Kyo Haruno. Bueno, habló en pasado porque murió de cáncer, años atrás. La familia había sobrevivido a la muerte, pero aún veía en los ojos de Mamá esa chispa de tristeza, de 'te extraño', y me dolía en el alma saber que no había nada a mi alcance que pudiera lograr hacerla sentir mejor. Volví mi atención al arco. Estaba hermosamente hecho, casi tallado, y decía _K.H_en letras pequeñas. Busqué las flechas, pero me costó aún mas hallarlas. Al parecer las habían guardado en dos cajas diferentes. Cuando por fin, luego de una hora y muchas cosas cambiadas de lugar, las encontré, no perdí tiempo en salir a probar la nueva herramienta de distracción que había encontrado gracias a un milagro.

La ciudad donde vivía colindaba con un bosque. Era grande, con árboles grandes y frondosos, que te daban una sombra exquisita en los calurosos días de verano. También estaba lleno de animales salvajes. Es por eso que nadie iba para allá. Mucho menos los adolescentes, como yo. Las únicas veces que había puesto un pie dentro de ese mar de verdes había sido cuando la escuela hacía viajes de cultura, donde te enseñaban cosas tan interesantes como era la televisión un domingo en la mañana. En síntesis, aburrido y desesperante. Las primeras veces fueron un desastre. Mis manos dolían terriblemente, y mi corazón también al darme cuenta de que tenía que darme por vencida, mis flechas no llegaban a ninguna parte y solo me estaba haciendo daño si seguía con este hobbie.

Pero decidí continuar. Y, con el paso de los días, me fui haciendo mejor. Me fui haciendo bastante buena. Quizás venía en mi sangre, ya que Papá se entendía con el arco y las flechas más que con su propia familia. Solíamos verlo salir con ellos hacia el bosque, para escucharlo volver a altas horas de la madrugada. La gente solía decir que yo y mi padre éramos iguales. Y quizás tenían razón en más de una manera. Así que, por un par de semanas, mi rutina de encontrar cosas que me sacaran la cabeza de las pesadillas de las que era víctima, fue cambiada por horas y horas en el bosque, practicando con el arco que había empezado a querer y respetar. Una noche, mientras cenaba con mi Mamá y mi hermana, les conté. Se sorprendieron de que las sonrisas verdaderas volvieran a bailar sobre mis labios, así que la alegría fuera inmediata. Sin embargo, me advirtieron que tuviera mucho cuidado dentro del bosque.

Y aquí me encontraba, saliendo del bosque. Debían ser aproximadamente las ocho de la noche. Generalmente, salía del bosque mas tarde, pero el gobierno iba a dar una noticia de emergencia, y nadie podía perdérsela. Arrugué la nariz. Esperaba que tuviera que ver con la guerra, que dijeran que había terminado, que no iban a haber mas bombas ni ochenta muertos ni niños como Kai que quizás no tuvieran la suerte de encontrar a alguien cerca. Quería que dijeran eso, pero mi mente sabía que había muy pocas probabilidades de que se hiciera realidad. Lamentablemente, las grandes cabezas de cada país eran personas que se caracterizaban por su falta de corazón y compasión hacia la gente que no había crecido en las mismas facilidades que ellos. Estaban tan acostumbrados a caminar en un camino hecho por la avaricia, que se perderían en uno que fuera hecho por la bondad. Suspiré. No había nada que una pequeña chica de una pequeña ciudad pudiera hacer.

El camino a mi casa pasó sin incidente alguno. Bueno, no quedaba muy lejos del bosque así que no mucho podía pasarme. Al abrir la puerta, mi hermana y Mamá ya estaban sentadas frente al televisor, esperando la transmisión. Murmuré un saludo y dejé el arco con cuidado sobre la mesa. Tomé un vaso de agua al seco, y me encaminé hacia donde se encontraba mi familia, sentándome en el espacio libre entre Sora y mi madre. Hablamos de temas sin mayor importancia, la escuela, las tareas, los peligros del bosque en la noche (a lo que yo dejé rodar los ojos, el tema había sido escuchado tantas veces que era casi una tortura china volver a escucharlo), las notas de Sora, etcétera. Quince minutos deben haber pasado fácilmente antes de que un ruido agudo hiciera que nuestra atención se volviera nuevamente a la televisión. Nos acomodamos en el sillón, esperando que cualquiera fuera el anuncio, le diera un respiro a todos los habitantes del país.

El presidente se encontraba ahí. Parecía nervioso, y sus labios apretados daban la sensación de que no quería comunicarle al resto del país la noticia con la que cargaba. Su frente se encontraba llena de perlas brillantes, que asumí era sudor. Alcé una ceja. ¿Qué cosa tan terrible podía ser para que el _presidente _se encontrara tan nervioso? Ni siquiera en cámara era posible disimularlo. Estaba rodeado de unas personas de las que no sabía el nombre, pero supuse eran famosos en el mundo de la política, que no me causaba mucha atracción, para ser sinceros. El contraste entre la calma presente en los rostros de estos extraños y la cara deformaba por el nerviosismo del presidente era impresionante. Mamá tosió un poco. Supuse que a ella le estaba causando el mismo asombro que a mí. Sora era muy pequeña para entender.

- El estado de guerra en el que nos encontramos no es sorpresa para nadie. – Comenzó, su voz rasposa. Mi esperanza bajó hasta el suelo. – Tampoco es sorpresa el estado en el que se encuentra el mundo. Muriendo. Cada vez hay menos personas y la calidad de vida baja asombrosamente cada año. Es por eso que me he visto en la obligación de contactar con los Presidentes de los países que nos están atacando. Finalmente, hemos llegado a un acuerdo. – Pidió un vaso de agua con la mano que no se hizo esperar, y luego de tomar un par de sorbos, recobró la fuerza. – Para no comprometer el destino de la raza humano, hemos decidido elegir a dos jóvenes, de entre trece a dieciocho años, representantes de cada país. Serán mandados a un lugar amplio en un país que no diremos aún. Allí, pelearan a la muerte. El último, o los últimos, en caso de ser del mismo lugar, que sigan en pie, le darán la victoria a su país. Así será la guerra en la que nos vemos encapsulados.

Sentí mi boca caer, mis ojos abrirse mas de lo normal, mi cuerpo tensarse. El aire comenzó a faltarme y me di cuenta de que se debía a que estaba respirando más rápido de lo debido. Tomaba pequeñas bocanadas de aire y luego las soltaba como si me quemaran la boca y la garganta. No quería pensar, no quería procesar, y absolutamente no quería darme cuenta del hecho de que Sora posiblemente podría ir a esa estúpida guerra. Y _mierda_. No quería que mi hermana pequeña pasara por todo eso. Pero no quería que ningún niño o niña lo pasara tampoco. Quizás una guerra normal fuera mejor, pero borré el pensamiento enseguida, ya que fue muy cruel, incluso para mi. Entre el zumbido de mis oídos escuché la voz del presidente balbucear algo de "mañana se darán los nombres" y mi cabeza volvió a Sora y al nerviosismo y _mierda mierda mierda_. Me sentí un pequeño nudo de emociones, y mamá se debe de haber dado cuenta, porque tomó mi brazo y mi dirigió a mi habitación.

Y veía las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas y el pasillo se movía y la oscuridad me engulló, así, sin mas. Quizás fue para mejor. Las pesadillas fueron confusas y llenas de sangre esa noche. Y cuando desperté, quise volver a las pesadillas con todas mis fuerzas. Al menos, ahí sabía que tenía una posibilidad de escapar. Porque verdaderamente no quería ser una adolescente en este mundo. Porque ya era muy enfermo y retorcido y tóxico llegar al extremo de matar niños solo por el simple placer de verlos. Porque no todos los Presidentes tenían el corazón de oro que el nuestro tenía. Y quise llorar, pero las lágrimas no salían. La rutina de la mañana ese día fue amarga y tortuosa. El camino a la escuela fue peor. Silencioso. Los niños salían de sus casas con la misma mirada que estaba segura yo presentaba en mi rostro. Apreté la mano de Sora con más fuerza, y su mirada asustada buscó mi rostro. Mi corazón se apretó.

Las primeras horas de clases pasaron como si nada. Incluso, comencé a cuestionarme si lo que había visto ayer en la televisión había sido culpa de mi dañada imaginación. Pero la expresión en el rostro de los demás me aseguraba que no, que por mas que deseara que fuera un sueño y rezara y todas las demás cosas que se me ocurrían podrían funcionar, lo pasado estaba hecho. Alguien de este país, dos personas, en realidad, tendrían que luchar. ¿Quién sabía luchar? Ya no estábamos en una época donde eso fuera importante y te pudiera salvar la vida. ¿Se estaban dando cuenta los Presidentes que lo que iban a presenciar iba a ser 30 niños asustados y con ganas de volver a casa, donde sus madres, donde sus padres, donde todo se hacía normal? Si, quizás si, quizás alguien se había negado, tratado de salvarnos, pero sus voces se habían acallado cada vez mas, aplastadas por la de la gente sádica y retorcida.

En medio de la clase de Lenguaje, una campana sonó y la profesora dejó de enseñar. Su cara se ensombreció y, con orden, llevó a toda la clase hacia el patio, que era grande, y podía aguantar a todos los alumnos presentes en la escuela. El Director, que era un hombre entrado en años y carne, se puso en frente a un podio de madera, común y corriente. Arregló los lentes que se resbalaban debido a su transpiración, y comenzó a leer un discurso. Mentiría si dijera que escuché alguna palabra de ello. Me pasé el rato buscando a Sora con la mirada, y cuando por fin la encontré y le dediqué una sonrisa para lograr calmarla, aunque fuera un poco, mi siguiente tarea fue mirar las expresiones de las demás personas presentes. El Director carraspeó, y volví mi atención hacia él.

- Comencemos con los hombres. – Al parecer me había perdido durante su discurso que los "elegidos" serían mixtos. No pude clasificar si era mejor o peor. Una asistente, o al menos eso parecía, de pelo castaño y una nariz respingada, le entregó un papel. El Director movió los lentes para poder leerlo bien. – Naruto Uzumaki.

El nombre no se me hacía conocido, pero sufrí por aquel chico que tendría que enfrentarse a la muerte, sin saber siquiera si saldría victorioso. Hubo un pequeño movimiento al otro lado del patio, y unos ojos azules junto con un pelo del color de los rayos de sol se posicionaron a un lado del Director. Alcé las cejas. Luché para que la sorpresa no se hiciera presente en mi rostro, pero luego sacudí la cabeza. Era imposible. Tres veces en la semana. Demasiadas veces. Imposible.

- Y ahora, las mujeres. – No querían perder tiempo, o eso es lo que se dejaba ver. Sentí un escalofrío viajar a lo largo de mi cuerpo y el nerviosismo no pudo ser escondido, como la sorpresa. Quería no estar aquí. Quería correr, escapar, respirar, y no parar hasta que alguien me dijera que todo había sido una gran broma y que ahora podía volver a casa. Que todos se habían dado cuenta que la guerra no nos haría llegar a ninguna parte y habían decidido vivir en un acuerdo de paz silencioso.

Pero este no era el caso.

Y la próxima vez que el Director abrió la boca, un sentimiento agridulce se hizo dueño de mi cuerpo.

No era Sora Haruno. Era Sakura.

* * *

><p>Me demoré un poco más con este capítulo, el motivo es que mi imaginación no quiso aportar mucho esta vez. Tal como les había dicho, esta guerra no va a ser como las que acostumbramos a ver en el mundo de hoy en día. Por otro lado, las respuestas a sus reviews:<p>

**Ikari-cheen: **¡Muchísimas gracias! Tu review me dió ganas de seguir avanzando en esta historia, y por eso me forcé a mi misma a continuarla. Espero que no te haya defraudado.  
><strong>Azkaban: <strong>Bueh, Fanfiction algunas veces nos molesta a todos. La verdad es que me dediqué a leer historias bien escritas y desarrolladas, asi que espero que estén influenciando aunque sea un poco mi forma de presentar Dandelion. De nuevo, muchas gracias por tu review :)  
><strong>BlueEyesAnime: <strong>Dandelion se refiere a la planta con flor, mas conocida en español como Diente De León. Quizás mas tarde te des cuenta de la manera en que se relaciona con la historia. ¡Gracias por leer la historia y dejar tu review!

Los dejo en paz para que puedan leer el capítulo, que espero que esté a la altura de sus expectativas. Les agradecería dejar un review si es que les gusta, ya que me apasiona mas para continuar. Nos vemos a la próxima, bye bye ~


End file.
